vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Antonio Lopez
Up for deletion I want to put Lulu Megurine up for deletion, she needs more promotion and she has no picture and isn't developed enough. I put her on the Proposed Fanmade list. If you've approved this then I'll put it back, but I don't think she's ready to have her own page yet. Only dead fish go with the flow. 03:06, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :Would also like to put up Buruu aisu, I just caught it getting put on the fanmade section without enough information. The page doesn't have anything at all. Only dead fish go with the flow. 01:33, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Vandalizing IP has vandalized at least 5 articles (maybe more because not all articles are on my watchlist). Block him/her? Only dead fish go with the flow. 22:22, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :I gave a first and final warning, I will be watching on the RSS feeds or IRC feeds. Antonio Lopez (talk) 23:35, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :: has struck. I notice the vandalism is on a very similar context (the text is similar to last time) and the IP is very similar. Only dead fish go with the flow. 01:08, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :::Way ahead of you, blocked for three days. Antonio Lopez (talk) 01:11, September 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::The original IP, 76.167.205.38, should be blocked as well. Only dead fish go with the flow. 04:32, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :::::IP has not vandalized within today. IPs change overtime depending of ISP, it is why IPs are not blocked for long periods of time since it might block an innocent user. Antonio Lopez (talk) 04:38, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Now . Needs a warning. Only dead fish go with the flow. 07:32, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :I will keep my on that one, it's been hours since it vandalized so I will stand guard Antonio Lopez (talk) 16:50, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Uncooperative user regarding Lulu Megurine 24.11.5.243 keeps reverting edits to Lulu Megurine without sufficient credentials and will not listen to my reasonings nor explanations. I think this one merits a block. Please process. O Herman 21:07, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :Protected page for unregistered users. Antonio Lopez (talk) 21:15, September 30, 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks, will let you know of further developments. O Herman 21:17, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :::Thanks. I get email replies on the edits on the page and I have in it RSS feeds as well. Antonio Lopez (talk) 21:23, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Suspicious editing and possible rule circumvention 24.215.151.117 is making questionable edits to categories and are adding random fanmade vocaloids in them. O Herman 11:19, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :Just a new user, that might be new to wikis. Antonio Lopez (talk) 16:35, October 3, 2009 (UTC) I'm so sory! I'v been haveing trouble with figureing out the wiki's lately.... —Preceding unsigned comment added by August425 (talk • ) 18:43, October 9, 2009 ::You will get a hang of it, good luck! Antonio Lopez (talk) 02:44, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Thank you! Thanks for helping my edit in vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Fanmade_Vocaloids/ —Preceding unsigned comment added by Rr97khl (talk • ) 05:03, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :Just doing my job, thanks! Antonio Lopez (talk) 05:10, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ZenKaito page Uh.. thanks for deleting it. I was trying to delete it but didn't know how... The next time I try to do it, I'll have the proper information --Rr97khl 06:04, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :Wish you luck on your fanmade vocaloid! You can also recreate the article on your userspace, I could restore it and move in your userpace in User:Rr97khl/ZenKaito if you wish so you can work on it. Antonio Lopez (talk) 06:08, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for being nice to me. I wouldn't usually get this reaction.. especially if I did something wrong in a serious place as Wikia.. also right now I see a giant blue text saying "1337"... strange. --Rr97khl 22:06, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :lol, I got 1337 edits! XD I will restore it to your userspace. Antonio Lopez (talk) 22:15, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Restore what? My ZenKaito information? oh I kept it in a text document :: needs page history, restored. Antonio Lopez (talk) 22:19, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Category:Producer I suppose "Navigation>Content(A-Z)>Producer" links to the wrong category "http://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Producers". Probably "http://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Producer" is the right page.Blacksaingrain 12:32, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :Fixed Antonio Lopez (talk) 19:14, November 4, 2009 (UTC) ::Thank you for fixing.Blacksaingrain 02:32, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Vandalism report Would like to report User:Miku lover for vandalizing Miku Hatsune (filling it with erotic images and inappropriate phrases). Has offended two times, maybe even more. At least a warning. Only dead fish go with the flow. 19:35, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :Also, please delete images "Miku 2" and "Miku 4" as they're the type of pornography he/she has put up. Only dead fish go with the flow. ::I already did that yesterday... ...looks like the user didn't take my warning. Antonio Lopez (talk) 23:47, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Template:Fanmade Vocaloid Mascots Some users advertise their own mascots on Fanmade Vocaloid Mascots, so I recycled some rules of Fanmade Vocaloid Characters. Also I removed some contributes to Proposed Fanmade Vocaloids.--Damesukekun 02:21, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :O Herman is the one who originally set the rules for that page. I believe we sometimes disscus changes on the Vocaloid Wiki:Community Portal or on the talk page of th page that needs changing. Antonio Lopez (talk) 03:40, November 26, 2009 (UTC) ::I see. I had similar talks with him for Utauloid Wiki, so I'm sure he will understand the change. I am going to let him know anyway.--Damesukekun 10:53, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Ricardovocaloid He has a prior vandalism warning and as we've seen, he's unrelenting. Time to give him the deep six? O Herman 04:44, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :I think he did in good faith, he might be new, so I didn't warn him, he already stopped. Antonio Lopez (talk) 04:45, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::Mkay, just checking. O Herman 04:52, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :::I love to give people the chance to stop at their on will so they can still edit and give them a second chance help edit the wiki to make it grow, I use block as last resort. Antonio Lopez (talk) 05:07, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Vandalism VoyakiloidPro / 72.95.53.199 is abusing the page Voyakiloid insistently. I gave him/her the last word. --Damesukekun 07:26, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah they stoped after your warning, if he or she continues, I will give or wait for one or two more warning and after that a possible block. Antonio Lopez (talk) 17:36, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Genderbend vs. Fanmade? I know that Fanmade Vocaloids require a voice config. However, this is ruling out a lot of genderbent Vocaloids, some of which are way more popular than the others on the Fanmades page. For instance, Megurine Luki/Luke is now automatically thought of as the alternative for male Luka. And come to think about it, is there any Mikuo or Kaiko or Gakuko or Meito song out there that's actually a config change and not just a Miku or Kaito or Gakupo or Meiko song pitched? Even TVtropes has a list of all of the genderbends. I think a better idea is to relocate them all into their own page - genderbending is its own fad, and I don't think it's necessary to require a config as long as they're popular enough. Your thoughts? Only dead fish go with the flow. 05:19, December 15, 2009 (UTC) : True, I never considered them as fanmades in my opnion since many users think they can just claim them since the concept is easy and they can own their own fanmade when they do not. Some users have Vocaloid Wiki:Community Portal on their watchlist, so you might be able to get their option as well. Copyright Violation 124.177.185.23 violates copyright repeatedly against my notice. Unlike ver. 1.50, Miku Hatsune "melody ver. 2.00" is a genuine commercial product distributed in DVD only. Some users reprint this version on Nicovideo and YouTube illegally, and the anonymous contributor above sets a link to one of them. The possibility is that this YouTube user is appealing his/her channel on this Wiki. If appropriate, I'm going to send a direct warning to this guy on YouTube. --Damesukekun 13:20, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah this one will be tricky, I am going to wait for his or her third edit on the article. Antonio Lopez (talk) 18:53, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::Also I believe only the copyright holder can flag for copyright violation as part of the Digital Millennium Copyright Act as seen here on YouTube. Antonio Lopez (talk) 19:06, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :::I confirmed the third abuse. I sent a warning to the user via YouTube and notified the author. --Damesukekun 02:17, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Sneaky Editing An anonymous user removes "template:delete" from Kokoro without giving any reason repeatedly. I left my comment on Talk:Kokoro, but he/she disregards it. I yield to the decision if the community dissents from my opinion, but the way he/she doesn't take the proper procedure. Could you block the IP the next he/she sneaks? --Damesukekun 11:31, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :Well that is not really sneaky, just undo fixes it. The IP needs to be warned a few times before blocking. Antonio Lopez (talk) 16:02, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :The way to do it is this: Give a formal warning in the talk page of the culprit. If that person persists beyond a formal warning, then penalties can be handed out. By formal warning, you are telling the person to cease doing an offense, and that the next instance the offense happens will merit punishment. O Herman 16:19, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :warned Antonio Lopez (talk) 18:40, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Request Could you delete AVTechoNO? I created this page needlessly. --Damesukekun 15:16, December 31, 2009 (UTC) A group of new Fanmades? Hi, it's been a while. I think I'm ready to put up something. I want to put information about the "Wonderbots" that are created by me. They don't sing at all, but they are based on the VOCALOIDs in a certain way. They also have MMD models (mikumikudance) and they have some videos on YouTube already. Do you mind if I have a template or something like that? --Rr97khl 06:28, January 6, 2010 (UTC) 190.105.49.233 CIDR: 190.105.0/18 This guy brought nothing but trouble. Immediately ban this guy please. O Herman 18:01, January 6, 2010 (UTC)